Mistakes and Dates
by STRiKE UP THE BAND AND MAKE THE FiREFliES DANCE
Summary: Emma finds herself making mistakes and falling in love. Emma and Jay story
1. First Day

Emma awoke with her alarm clock screaming in her ear. She didn't know what to expect her senior year at Degrassi. She had spent the summer with Manny, JT, Liberty, and Toby. She had dodged Jay and did her best to avoid Sean. "Well I guess I have to get up eventually." Emma whined. She got up and took a shower. Got into jean mini skirt and a green Abercrombie polo. She applied a pink colored lip stick and mascara. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail brushed her bangs and headed out the door.

Emma pulled her green beetle volkswagen into the Degrassi parking lot. She grabbed her L.L. Bean and headed towards the door. She spotted Jay coming out of his bright orange Honda civic. She had tried to avoid him since her "ravine incident". Jay just stared at her as she walked up the steps. She could feel his eyes on her. She turned around to glance at him. His bright blue eyes were still fixated on her. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Manny caught their eyes locked on each other.

Manny walked over to Emma and grabbed her arm pulling her into the school "Hey Emma! OMGOODNESS! You should have stayed at the party a few days ago the guys just got yummier and yummier." Manny laughed at herself and Emma pretended to laugh with her but she kept thinking about Jay. Emma thought to herself, "_Why was he staring at me like that? He's been so weird after the ravine. I can understand why. I guess. Whatever." _Manny ran off to her boyfriend Chester leaving Emma alone walking to her locker.

Emma walked into the MI lab wanting to be alone. She logged on the computer and was glad to be alone. She checked and replied to some e-mails from her old and new friends. Emma had recently become friends with Paige and her followers. She heard the door open. _"Who is that?" _Emma wondered. Someone sat at the computer next to her, she glanced over. It was Jay.

"What are you doing here?" Emma eyed Jay.

"I'm getting some work done. I have to look up the cost of some parts." Jay said lying to her, staring straight at his computer. He really just wanted to be near her. He couldn't stop thinking about her ever since the ravine. Him and Alex were over. He was actually hanging with real people who actually know how to socialize. He had made a lot of friends and pulled away from Alex, Amy and Towerz.

"Your actually gonna pay for them?" Emma joked.

"Thinking about it." Jay laughed.

The rest of the class started filing in. Emma and Jay stayed seated but got quiet. JT walked up and sat with Emma he attempted to whisper but JT was still not very good at keeping a low voice. "What are you doing sitting with freak show?" JT eyed Jay who turned and gave him and evil stare. Emma saw the scared look on JT's face and looked at Jay. She laughed at the "angry" look on his face. Emma wasn't afraid of Jay she couldn't help but laugh at his angry impression.

"Why are you laughing? He's gonna kill me. " JT managed to gulp out. Emma giggled. "JT, if there is one thing I am sure of its that I could never be afraid of Jay Hogart."

Jay eyed Emma. _"Damn that's hot. Wait what are you saying? I got it for Emma don't I! That's messed. This is Miss-Emma-Green peace-Nelson were talking about!" _Jay thought to himself. "Your not scared of me?" Jay turned to Emma. "Why should I be your like a teddy bear wrapped up in a big badass costume. I've seen you out of school Hogart. I know you volunteer every chance you get and enjoy it." Emma laughed half-heartedly. "You been spying on me Nelson?" Jay smirked.

Just then Mr. Simpson's sub walked in. He was a tall mix between Shane West and Orlando Bloom. Every girl in the room dropped their mouth including Emma. Jay looked over at him, not impressed. "I'm way hotter than him." Jay joked expecting Emma to laugh. He looked over and saw her mouth hanging open staring at the teacher. _"Why does she like him? What does he have that I don't." _Jay stopped himself from thinking that and gently smacked her chin pulling her upper and lower jaws together. "Oh sorry Jay!" Emma blushed then turned her attention back to the sub.

"My name is Mr.-" He cut himself off, "Just call me Mr. Joey. Okay lets get started." Mr. Joey said in a sexy deep voice. No girl can resist a deep soft voice. Especially not Emma Nelson.


	2. Lunch Date

Emma was walking to her car to go get some lunch. She was so glad Ratich allowed to students to leave campus for lunch. She turned the key and put her belt on. She looked over and saw Jay crawling into her car. "Well Mr. Jay would you like to join me for lunch?" Emma joked. "As long as _Mr. Joey _isn't already." Jay said his name in a girly romantic voice. Emma giggled. She turned the radio on and her favorite song came on the radio. "I love this song!" Emma shrieked. Jay just stared at her and laughed. Emma danced in her seat and sang the lyrics as loud as she could.

"_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me

now… I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing i know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
i don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you"

Jay joined in on the last verse. When the song ended Emma pulled into the dot and the two sat in the car for a minute to settle down from laughing. Jay and Emma walked into the dot and grabbed a table. Spinner came over to take their orders. Spin and Jay were on good terms now and were very close friends. Spinner walked away and Emma leaned back in her chair.

"You know Jay you have a very bright future in entertainment according to what I just saw in the car." Emma laughed.

"Coming form you Nelson I take that as a compliment." Jay smirked.

"So, why are you hanging around me so much today?" Emma smiled.

"I don't know I guess I wanted the company. Are you doing anything tonight?" Jay gave a big smirk and raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" Emma looked out the window when she saw some of her friends pull in.

"I was thinking. You and Me. Ravine. Just like last year." Jay grabbed Emma's hand and slipped an all to familiar bracelet on it. Her mouth dropped open. "So what do you say Nelson?" Jay gave a even bigger smirk. "HEY HUN!" Paige ran up to Emma and squeezed her with a hug. "Hey Paige." Emma tried to act normal. Paige looked over and saw Jay. The two of them had hated each other since… forever. Nobody knew why, not eve them. "Um, what are you doing here with him?" Paige asked. By this time Jay was stuffing his mouth with food and surprisingly was almost finished. _"That boy eats fast. I cant believe he wants me to do THAT! Should I? I have to get out of here." _I got to go.

Jay jumped up and gave Paige an asshole grin and ran after Emma. He jumped in the passenger seat and Emma sped off to the school. Jay turned the radio dial on and plugged his ears when Mariah Careys song "We Belong Together" came on the radio. Jay went to turn in and realized Emma was singing the song and crying. He sat back and thought to himself. _"Hogart what is your problem? I can't believe you did that! Look at her, you made her cry! How could you. Jay Hogart is a dumbass." _Jay listened to the lyrics.

"_I didn't mean it When I said I didn't love you, _

_so I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go _

_I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself _

_I could not fathom that I would ever Be without your love _

_Never imagined I'd be Sitting here beside myself _

_Cause I didn't know you _

_Cause I didn't know me _

_But I thought I knew everything I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling Now that I don't hear your voice _

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips Cause I don't have a choice _

_Oh, what I wouldn't give To have you lying by my side _

_Right here, cause baby _

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please Cause we belong together _

_Who else am I gon' lean on When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place There ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together"_

Jay thought to last year. He knew Emma cared about him then. He decided to take the moment to speak up. "Emma I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that back there." Jay apologized and turned to look at his feet so she wouldn't see his face. Emma pulled into Degrassi parking lot and Jay started to climb out. "I wasn't crying over you Jay. That song just brought up memories." Emma lied. Jay knew there was no point for words and they climbed out of the car and headed to Kwan's class.


	3. Chris Gets Told

Mrs. Kwan walked in, "Class I will be back soon You all keep to your books." Emma sat with Manny, Paige, and Hazel while Jay sat in the back with Sean and Spinner who were all best friends. "Um hun. Would you like to tell me what you were doing hanging with Jay Hogart?" Paige questioned Emma with her eyebrows raised. Jay heard his name being used and decided to investigate. Spinner, Sean, and Jay were all desperately trying to listen. Luckily the were close enough to hear.

"YOU WERE HAVING LUCH WITH JAY!" Manny shrieked.

"Give me all the dirty details!" Hazel smiled and moved in closer to the group. Jay and the guys laughed.

"Nothing happened. It wasn't a date. And there were no dirty details." Emma defended herself.

"Am I the only that sees this as a threat! Come on we cant have our innocent little Emma hanging out with that-" Paige was cut off.

"I AM SO SICK OF EVERYONE SEEING ME AS INNOCENT LITTLE EMMA! GOD WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO SHOW YOU PEOPLE!" Emma screamed.

Everyone's mouth dropped. Did Emma just scream about not being innocent. Chris Sharpe walked over and the whole class got sucked into their conversation, "You know normally I would have a very rude, insulting comment to follow that but ya know what I think your right. People need to realize that Emma Nelson isn't a nice sweet little innocent girl. She's a fugly slut and a whorebag!" Chris yelled the last word.

Emma just stared at him wide eyed for an instant. Jay was on his way over but Emma stuck out her hand in a stop motion towards him. "Emma Nelson may be a whorebag but Chris Sharpe is a dickweed." With that Emma raised her hand and slapped Chris across the face. She slapped him so hard he fell to the ground. Emma sat in her seat and Mrs. Kwan walked in. "CHRIS! Get in your seat. You to Jay." Emma sat in her seat humming the song, "Let Me Go" in her head.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve _

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go


	4. A Getaway

Emma went to her locker to get her things so she could leave school. She had enough. First Jay, then Paige, then Chris. Thankfully there wasn't much homework. She shut her locker and jumped back screaming. Jay was standing behind her locker door and it scared her. "Jay you jerk!" Emma smacked his chest playfully. Jay pretended to fall to the ground hurt. "Dork." Emma laughed. "At least I still know how to turn you on." Jay smirked. "Jay Hogart! A dead frog turns me on more than you do!" Emma lied. Jay stared at Emma and after a few seconds he threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the school with Emma protesting the whole time, "PUT ME DOWN HOGART!" But she couldn't hold back the laughter. As they ran out the door Alex and Towerz saw them run out. "What is with him?" Towerz said. "I don't know but it is so sexy." Alex sighed.

Jay threw Emma in his car and drove off. "Where are we going?" Emma couldn't help but laugh. "I have something I want to show you." Jay smiled and looked ahead. Emma picked up her phone to tell her mom she would be home later but Emma's mom answered saying that she and Simpson had to go to the states with baby Jack because the cancers back. Emma hung up the phone and wiped a tear from her eye without Jay seeing.

"That was pretty sexy what you did to with Chris, Em." Jay said in that soft deep voice Emma loved to hear. Emma laughed, "Did Jay Hogart just call me sexy?" Emma grinned. Jay smirked, "No, I just thought what you did was sexy." Jay blasted the radio and got settled in for the ride.

About thirty minutes later Jay pulled into an old abandoned parking lot. "Where are we?" Emma looked around nervously. "Oh I just pulled into an old parking lot so I could rape you." Jay locked the doors. Emma's mouth dropped. "I'm just kidding, come on." Jay smiled and got out of the car. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and followed Jay.

Jay grabbed Emma's hand and guided her through a path covered in trees and vines, "Be careful." Jay warned Emma of swinging branches. About two minutes later Jay stopped and opened a big gated fence. Emma stayed quiet and followed Jay through he opening. Emma's eyes widened and she smiled. Jay had taken her to a beautiful cove. There was a lake and a huge waterfall surrounded by trees.

* * *

More soon... Review!


	5. Just Friends

"What do you think?" Jay asked smiling.

"OMG! Jay how did you find this place?" Emma turned to him.

Jay started taking his shirt and pants off until he was in his boxers. "My dad and I used to come here." Jay dove in the water. Emma smiled and undressed to her bra and panties and jumped in. The two of them spent the day joking around and playing in the water. Around dark they finally crawled out and got in Jays car. Jay turned the radio on and some loud rock music came blaring through the speakers. Emma turned the dial to a pop station. She laughed when Jay started to sing along to Christina Aguilera.

"You might not ever get rich, ha  
Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch  
There ain't no telling who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe a common thief

Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash (sing it with me now)  
Working at the car wash, yeah"

"Where did you learn that song?" Emma joked.

"I listen to it when I'm with my sister. Don't dare tell anyone at school or I will kick your ass Nelson." Jay smiled.

"How come you stopped hanging out with your usual friends?" Emma watched how his hand tapped on the steering wheel to some Mandy Moore song.

"I don't know we just grew apart after Alex started dating Towerz. We've been hanging out a little more this past week and Alex is trying to plant herself on me. I guess its because Towerz dumped her. Saw that one coming." Jay laughed a little.

"Oh, are you going to go out with her again." Emma stared at the road.

"Doubt it. DO you want to go to a party with me Friday night, as friends of course?" Jay asked regretting the friends part.

The word friends stuck out in Emma's head. _**Friends? **Umm yeah hun. That figures. Its just like a guy. **He wants to be friends. **GOSH Emma stop it and say yes._

"Yeah Jay that would be cool." Emma said and turned his stereo back up not wanting to talk.


	6. A Strangers Party

Thank you so much for the comments. I will have a new chapter up really soon. Love you all! Oh and dont forget to review more.

Emma found herself completely nervous getting ready for the party. She had washed her hair twice, styled it five ways and changed exactly fifteen times. Finally she picked out an outfit. She was wearing black mini skirt with a white spaghetti strap shirt and a black jacket that came to her belly button topped off with flip flops. She had her hair flowing down with a few soft curls and just a tad of mascara and pink lip gloss. She heard Jays car horn and climbed out her window.

* * *

Jay sat in his car waiting for Emma. _**Why did I ask if we could go as friends?** I'm such a dumbass. Where is she. **I bet she looks hot.** She always looks hot. **Oh** my **fucking **god! _Jay looked up and saw Emma coming around the corner. He couldn't believe how hot she looked. _**You are a dumbass. That is your friend? **Shutup! _

Emma climbed in the car and saw Jays mouth hanging open. "Awe Jay you look so cute like that!" Emma laughed. Jay realized his mouth was hanging open and he was probably drooling. "Thanks Emma. Lets go." Jay cranked the stereo and pulled out of the driveway. The two of them sang along to every song that came on until they got to the party. "Who is throwing this?" Emma asked as she got out of the car. "I have no idea." Jay said grabbing shoulder and pulling her closer as they walked in.

When they got in the door Chester and Manny pulled Emma over and Jay walked away to go find someone else. Manny took an opportunity to whisper to Emma, "OMG! You have to meet Chester's cousin. He is gorgeous!" Manny pushed Emma into a guy. It was Mr. Joey! "Your Chester's cousin!" Emma was shocked but Mr. Joey was so gorgeous. Emma and Mr. Joey talked for about an hour. "Ya wanna dance?" Mr. Joey asked.

Emma was trying to figure out a way to say no but then she caught Jay stumbling into a room drunk. "I have to go." Emma said and then walked into the room Jay had gone to. Jay was stretched out on the bed. "Jay?" Emma said walking towards the bed where Jay was. "Emma!" Jay said with a big grin on his face. He sounded like baby Jack when Emma would get home from school. "Emma, I love you." Jay said before passing out. Emma leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. She got Chester and Manny to help her carry him to the car, and she drove him to her house. Her parents were gone to the states getting Archie checked up on.

She helped Jay stumble into bed and changed into some green pajama pants and a white tank top. She turned to look at Jay. He was crawled up in a ball on Emma's pillow surrounded by her blankets and clothes and had a sweet expression on his face that could make any girl melt. Emma took a picture and threw the clothes off the bed. She turned off the light and crawled into Jays arms.


	7. Mistakes

Jay woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. "Damn, What did I do last night? Oh shit! Emma! I did Emma?" Jay talked to himself. This woke Emma up and she saw Jay was staring blankly at her like he was trying to figure something out. "Are you okay?" Emma asked him curiously. "Emma, did we have sex?" Jay asked smiling hoping she would say yes.

Emma laughed at his question. "No Jay. I was talking to the new MI teacher at the party and I saw you stumble into a room drunk. So I went to go help you and I drove you here. You were really out of it you said you loved me." Emma stared at him to see his reaction. _**Great job Jay. **I said that?_ _**Is it true? **I don't know. I mean she's really fun to be with and she is really sexy. And I love her laugh and the way she is when its just us hanging. I love the way she smiles and the sound of her voice. Does that mean I love her? **Oh my god, you love her.**_ Jay laughed nervously. "I go to go Emma, I will see you Monday."

On Monday Jay didn't show up at school. That night Emma decided to go look for him. She got in her car and drove to an all to familiar place. The ravine. Emma climbed out of the car and walked past the van. That van. Emma shuttered as she walked past it. She leaned up against a tree and looked for Jay. Then she saw it. He was walking out of the van with some brunette she didn't recognize. Jay and the girl went over to a table and started intensely making out. She was pissed. _**How can he do that to me? **Well he never said he loved me except when he was drunk. **I still cant believe that jerk! **_

****

****

Just then Emma felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw an emo guy who looked about eighteen with black baggy jeans and a black hoodie hanging off of him. He motioned his head towards the van. Emma glanced at Jay and noticed he was staring at her seeing what she would do. Emma grabbed the guys arm and they walked into the van.

_**What the hell? **You're the one who came here and hooked up with someone else Jay! **Yeah I know… but. **Its over with move on. **I cant. **_Jay waited for about fifteen minutes and then saw Emma walk out of the van with two bracelets on. He followed her to her car. "What are you doing here Emma?" Jay yelled at her. Emma was shocked that he yelled at her and was scared by the look in his eyes. "I… I just wanted some fun. Why are you yelling at me?" Emma got more and more scared and nervous. "Because I am realizing how stupid you really are! How could you even think about coming here after what happened?" Jay was still yelling at her. "Jay your scaring me and I came here looking for you!" Emma jumped in her car and sped off into the night crying.

_**How could he yell at me like that? **He was doing the same thing. **I shouldn't have done that. **_Emma's eyes filled with tears and she reached down to the floor to get a tissue from her purse, she was still speeding. She heard tires screeching and she felt something slam against her body. She laid there in terrible pain unable to breath. The last thing she saw was Jay grabbing her out of her car.

Coming soon…

Will Emma make it? Will Jay apologize? Will she forgive him?


	8. Cases of Love

_**Why did I yell at her? **Because you're a fag. **She came to see me. **Yeah, but she saw you with another girl. **I am a fagget. **_Jay sat by Emma's hospital bed prayed for her to get better. _Knock. Knock. _"Jay?" Alex walked through the door. "Alex, what are you doing here?" Jay asked in a hushed tone trying tot to disturb Emma.

"I heard about Emma. Jay we need to talk. Actually I need to talk." Emma sat down in a chair and Jay followed sitting in another chair. "What is it Alex?" Jay didn't take his eyes off Emma. "I want us to get back together Jay. I miss you. I have forgotten all that stuff about Emma and Amy and any other girls you were with. Please give us another chance." Alex grabbed his hand and out it in hers.

At this point Jay was staring blankly at Alex and Emma had just opened her eyes. She saw them holding hands and a tear came down her cheek. "Alex, I don't want to be with you." Jay pulled his hand away from hers. "What do you want?" Alex asked standing up. Jay turned towards Emma realizing she was awake.

Jay walked over and grabbed Emma's hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Jay asked on one knee with a smile on his face. "I DO!" Emma said laughing. Alex frowned, "Whatever bitch I'll get you back." Alex walked out the room and Emma's doctor walked in. "Okay Mr. Hogart your going to have to leave Emma and me alone now." Jay got up kissed Emma on the forehead and walked out the door.

A week later Emma was out of the hospital and still dating Jay. Emma was still weak and having trouble walking so she was in a wheelchair for the next week. JT rolled her through the halls like she was a mini racecar. When they finally got to their lockers they both were rolling in laughter. "thanks bunches JT!" Emma was still laughing. "No problem." JT managed to speak. Liberty walked up behind JT and hugged him. "Hey lets all have a movie night at Emma's since your parents are out of town." Liberty smiled at Emma. "Okay! We can invite Manny, Toby, and Chester also." "Great I will go tell them!" Liberty ran off to go find them. JT grabbed Emma's chair and rolled off to the MI classroom.

Emma and JT got situated and she listened to JT ramble on about something while watching Mr. Joey. They pretty much hadn't talked since the party but Emma didn't mind. She thought it was funny. "Morning sweetie!" Jay kissed Emma. "Morning cupcake!" Emma joked back. "Oh YAY! You can call me raisin." JT said sarcastically. Jay and JT tolerated each other because Emma made them. "Jay are you coming to Emma's tonight? Were having a movie night with some friends." Emma looked at Jay. "Sure this will be fun." Jay smiled at Emma and turned his attention to the class that had now started.

Mr. Joey was walking around the room and stopped behind Emma. He gently slid his hand down her back and around the back of her neck. Emma jumped a little and let out a squeal. Jay and JT looked at Emma as she watched Mr. Joey wink at her and walk away. As she wheeled out of class Mr. Joey sat a piece of paper in her lap. She went to her locker and opened it. Inside it said: _Emma I had fun at the ravine_. Emma thought back. _**What is he talking about? **Oh my god! He was the one at the ravine! I thought that guy was eighteen! **I guess you were wrong.**_

****

"Emma why did you freak out in class?" Jay asked as he and JT walked up to her. "I guess I have to tell you..." Emma stared at the ground.


	9. My Girl

Jay, JT, and Emma went to an empty classroom and shut the door. "Okay, it all started beck at the part the other night. I was bored and Jay left to go hang or whatever he was doing. Mr. Joey and I spent an hour talking and hanging out and I'm ashamed but I kinda flirted. Then the other night at the ravine when I saw Jay I was upset because he was with someone else so I just hooked up with some guy I didn't know. Then today in class Mr. Joey was practically caressing me in front of everyone and just now he passed me a note saying that he had fun at the ravine. That's when I realized it was him at the ravine." Emma sighed and looked at the ground. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT TEACHER BOY HAS BEENING LAYING MOVES ON YOU!" Jay shouted at the air but meant it towards Emma. Emma just stared at the ground. JT was growing angrier by the second. JT walked over to Jay and turned him around, "Lets take care of this Jay." With that JT and Jay ran out of the room.

Emma knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with them in the chair. "Oh well, its now or never." Emma stumbled around on the ground trying to get used to walking. She wasn't supposed to get out of it for another week but she had to stop Jay. She finally got to the MI classroom and saw Jay holding down Mr. Joey on the table whispering something. Emma noticed Mr. Joey had a busted lip and a black eye. She also noticed JT was against the wall passed out. She ran over to JT and listened to Jay's final sentence. "Don't you ever mess with my girlfriend or my friend again. With that Jay helped support JT to his car. Before leaving Emma looked back at Mr. Joey. She watched him mouth the words, Your Mine Emma. She slowly walked out of the classroom following Jay and JT.

"Did you call JT your friend in there?" Emma laughed. "Ha Ha Emma." Jay put JT in the backseat of his Honda Civic. At this point Jay realized Emma was out of her wheelchair. He ran over and laid her across his arms. "Emma! Are you okay? Who took your chair?" Jay gently placed her in the front seat. Emma smiled at him. "Nobody took my chair. I got out of it." Jay kissed her on the forehead and got into the car. He had felt bad ever since it happened. He knew if he hadn't gone to the ravine Emma would have been okay. After the drive Emma and Jay grabbed JT and pulled him onto her couch. Emma called Manny and told her to bring the movies.

JT was passed out on the couch snoring and Emma was heading to her room. Jay looked over and followed. Emma didn't know Jay was following her. She turned out the lights and plopped on the bed and covered up. Her legs were sore from not being in the chair. She didn't mind though she was glad to be out. Emma was thinking about the days events and laughed at how sweet it was for Jay to help her out with Mr. Joey. She laughed out loud and closed her eyes.

Jay heard her laugh and smiled. _That laugh. I love that laugh. I cant believe that dude. Messing with **MY GIRL. **Yep that's right. My girl… _Jay crawled in next to Emma. Emma realized who it was and buried herself in his arms smiling. Jay smiled and kissed her on the head. Emma looked up at him and leaned in. They're lips pressed against each other and Emma's body quivered within. The kiss got deeper and Emma let Jay roll on top of her and take her shirt off. Jay leaned down and kissed her neck. His lips trailed down to her bellybutton. Emma reached over and took his shirt off. Her hands slipped down to his pants while he was sucking on her neck.

She pulled his pants down and he tugged on her belt playfully. Jay looked at Emma and watched for signs of approval. Emma shut her eyes and leaned back gently. Jay took this as a sign to go ahead. He undid her belt and pulled down her pants. Emma sat up and gently kissed Jays neck as she let him undo her bra and she slipped his boxers off. She leaned over to her nightstand to grab a condom and Jay took off her panties.

The two spent the next two hours in pure bliss. It would have made the movies jealous. It would have lasted longer but Emma's door opened. "EMMA! Were here!" She heard Manny's voice and quickly pushed Jay off of her. "Be up in a minute!" Emma yelled up the stairs. She heard the door slam and turned her back away from Jay and got dressed. Jay slipped his clothes on and followed Emma up the stairs. "Wait!" Emma ran down the stairs and Sprayed her and Jay with some perfume that smelled like peaches. "What are you doing?" Jay jumped back trying to wipe off the smell. "We cant smell like sex hun." Emma giggled and the two walked up the stairs again.

"You ready for movie night guys n gals?" Manny said in a fun preppy voice. Emma and Jay glanced at each other and smiled. Jay walked over behind Emma and whispered in her ear. "I love you kid." Jay smiled and kissed the top of Emma's head. "I Love You to Jay."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I was uprised with a camping trip. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	10. More Mistakes

**I would just like to say that the whole point of being an author on is so that you can reshape the characters and stories into your own ides. Oh and even though they are a year apart they are friends. Thanks for all the gOOd reviews! Keep em' coming!**

JT and Manny fought about which movie to watch. "We are so gonna watch The Notebook darling!" Manny exclaimed picking up the case. JT grabbed it from her, "No were watching The Grudge!" JT smiled at Manny and put his movie in. "That's scary isn't it?" Emma eyed JT putting the movie in. Jay smirked and put his arms around her, "I will protect you." Chester SAT ON THE COUCH. "Who's gonna protect me?" Manny walked over and sat next to Chester, "I will!" Toby sighed and sat in a chair. Liberty and JT leaned against the couch side by side and Emma and Jay sat next to Manny and Chester on the couch.

Everyone sat in silence watching the movie. The only one who got scared was JT and he jumped up ten feet in the air whenever someone jumped in on the screen. Finally, the movie ended. Manny and Emma were passed out with their heads next to each other on the couch and Liberty was asleep on JT's lap. Toby was quickly falling asleep and Jay, Chester, and JT stared at everyone trying to figure out what to do. Jay motioned for the two guys to follow him in the kitchen.

Jay grabbed three water guns and the three guys filled them with water. JT snuck around by the TV and pointed his at Toby. Chester pointed his at Manny and Jay pointed his at Emma. Chester counted down with his fingers, 1... 2... 3! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three water guns went off waking everyone up. When they were empty everyone rolled on the ground laughing. "Oh my gosh! My mom is gonna kill me! Everything is wet."

Everyone helped Emma set up fans to dry things out and they exchanged goodbyes and left except Manny who was staying the night. "That was fun!" Emma collapsed on the couch next to Manny. "Yeah it was. Em, what's going on with you and Jay. Have you all…" Manny trailed off.

"Why does it matter?" Emma eyed Manny not wanting to answer the question. Manny took that as a yes and jumped up from the couch and started yelling, "EMMA! ARE YOU CRAZY! HES GOING TO USE YOU! HE USES EVERY GIRL!", Manny lowered her voice. "I mean do you really want to be with someone you got close to by helping him serial cheat on his girl?" Manny eyed Emma waiting for a response.

Emma just looked down at the carpet, her eyes were wide and she was deep in thought. _**She's right. **But I love Jay. **Maybe you should slow things down and rethink this. **But I don't want to. _"I'm tired Manny." Emma went to her room and crawled into bed. Manny followed not saying a word.

* * *

Jay pulled into his driveway and was surprised to see Alex sitting on his porch. He got out of his car and stalked over to her. "ALEX LEAVE!" Alex looked up at him and smiled, "Look If your not going to be my secret lover then at least have a drink with me. Maybe we can start a friendship." Jay eyed Alex for a minute and then headed inside. Alex smirked behind his back and grabbed her bottles of vodka. She went into his kitchen and poured him a glass. "So, Jay, what have you been doing today?" Alex questioned handing him his drink. "I hung out at Emma's with some people. You?" About an hour of small talk and five bottles later Jay was completely wasted. 

Alex had slipped water into her glass and was completely sober. She watched him stumble and took this as a chance to make a move. "Jay babe. You can hardly walk we better get you into bed." Jay, still wasted agreed and followed her up the stairs, turned out the lights, and started they're way to the bed.

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning before jay and headed to school. She wanted to finish her plan. She creeped through the door and eyed her prey. Alex walked by Emma casually and bumped her shoulder causing her books to fall on the floor. Both Emma and Alex bent down to grab them. "Alex, I know you have a problem with me but can you please stop with all this crap?" Alex kept her plan in motion and smiled at Emma, "Your right I should give it up I mean Jay chose you right?" Alex smiled and walked off, about two lockers down she turned back at Emma, "Oh and tell Jay last night was so wonderful. I forgot how good it was to be in bed with him." Alex gave a big toothy grin and walked off. Emma turned around and saw Jay with his mouth hanging open staring at Alex. 


	11. Old Flames Die Hard

Manny had heard the exchange and walked over to Emma. "Em…?" Emma looked at Manny with a blank, heartbroken look, "You were right." Emma said quietly. Manny pushed Jay out of the way and hugged Emma. Emma broke into tear sand hugged her back. Jay put his hand on Emma's shoulder, "Emma I… am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing…" Emma cut him off, "SAVE IT JAY!", At this point Emma was up on her feet shouting at Jay. Everyone had their eyes on the two lovers. "Is this how it works _honey? _You sleep with me and then go with your ex? I should have know right? Its not the first time. You cheated on Alex with me and a few others." Emma turned around and hit the locker. Jay walked up and put his arms around her shoulders, "Emma I was d-" Emma turned around and slapped him in the face and ran off to the girls washroom.

Manny watched Emma run away and stomped over to Jay. "How could you do this to her!" Jay glanced at the girl in front of him, "Manny, Alex got me wasted. I didn't know what was going on until this morning. I woke up and I saw some of Alex's clothes on my floor and five bottles of hard liquor. I never meant for this to happen." Manny could tell Jay was sincere because a few lonely tears came dripping down his cheek. "Do you love her?" Manny eyed Jay. "More than anything."

Manny nodded and turned away. She headed down to the empty hallway Alex was in. "ALEX! Why don't you just give it up already! Jay doesn't want you cant you see that? He chose Emma not you! I don't understand people like you." Manny shook her head and walked off. Alex turned towards Manny, "Your wrong. You do understand people like me. You are me. You did the same with Craig. He didn't love you, he loved Ashley. But did you care, no. You slept with him and got pregnant." Mann turned around and stalked over to Alex. Alex just stood there smiling. Manny raised her hand and punched Alex right in her eye. Alex fell to the ground and her eye instantly turned black. "Game over. You lose." Manny walked away looking for Emma.

* * *

Emma had originally gone to the girls washroom but it was full of gossipers fixing their makeup. She went to the MI room. She crawled down in a corner and thought she was alone. The door closed and locked. Joey slowly stalked over to Emma. Emma looked up and realized she wasn't alone. She instantly jumped up and tried to get away. Mr. Joey grabbed her and shoved her on a table. Emma screamed for her life. At that moment Manny was waling by and heard her scream. She looked in the window and saw what was going on. She tried to open the door but had no luck.

Jay was walking down the hallway. "JAY!" Manny screamed. "Emma needs help! Mr. Pedophile has her in there!" Jay ran to the door and started banging on it. "Were busy!" Mr. Joey yelled ripping off Emma's shirt. "Open the door now!" Jay kept banging. "JAY HELP PLEASE! Emma screamed. Jay took a deep breath and went to the other side of the hall. He saw Marco and Jimmy coming. "Guys help me out. Hurry!" Marco and Jimmy ran over when they heard screams from inside the room. "We need to get in there!" Jay was frantic now pacing back and forth. "One of the perks of being school president is that I get an extra set of keys." Marco unlocked the door and Jay ran in.


	12. In Comes Sean

Chapter 12

When Jay got through the door. He saw Emma being crushed by Mr. Joey body. Her shirt had been torn off and he was trying to undo her jeans. Jay stalked over to Mr. Joe and pulled him back by the collar. "I already warned you about coming near her again!" Jay punched him in the stomach and after he was on the ground Jay kicked him in the stomach over and over until blood was coming out of his mouth. Mrs. H came in the room and pulled Jay away from the teacher, "What's going on here!" She eyed Jay. Marco came up behind her and told him what was going on.

Jay walked over to Emma and gave her his jacket, "There no way your going to be able to get this back on." He picked up the pieces of her shirt. Emma broke down in tears after putting the jacket on. Jay pulled her into his arms. Emma returned the embrace and let her tears run down his shirt. "Emma I need you in my office." Mrs. H took Emma by the arm and the two walked off.

"Your not that bad Jay. Maybe you are good enough for my Emma." Manny smiled and Marco, Jimmy, and Manny walked out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sean had been walking down the hallway when he saw Emma bruised and her eyes were blackened. He thought back, "Are Jay and Emma still going out?" Sean turned to Ellie. "Yeah. You don't think that Jay?" Ellie trailed off. Sean's eyes widened and he ran to the MI room. Sean and Emma hadn't been dating in a long time but deep in his heart Sean knew he still loved Emma. He charged in the MI room and saw Jay sitting on a table holding Emma's ripped shirt.

Sean instantly assumed that Jay had taken advantage of Emma. He threw his fist in the air and walked to Jay. Jay saw Sean's hand raised coming towards him. He grabbed Sean's arm and bent it back, "MAN! What's your problem Sean?" Jay was confused as to why his ex friend was trying to swing at him. "YOUR HURT EMMA!" Sean shouted breaking loose. "No I didn't dumbass! The MI teacher did! I saved her from him! You need to get your facts straight man." Jay was disgusted that Sean thought he would do that.

It wasn't only disgust it was a hurt feeling. _Do people think I did that to Emma? **They think I sleep around with other girls from this morning. No telling what they think now. **I would never do that though. **Would I? **I am scum. I know that. But would I do that to Emma? _Jay started to doubt that he deserved Emma. He snuck out of school and drove off. The only place he knew to run to was the ravine. He started drinking heavily.

Jay was back to his old games and Emma had no idea. She sat at home that night wondering where he was. She heard the door knock. "Maybe that's him…" Emma trailed off and walked to the door. "Sean?" Emma was surprised to see him in the doorway. They hadn't talked since Sean moved back. Sean pulled her into a hug. "Emma. I'm so sorry about what happened." "Come on in." Emma closed the door and walked to the couch and sat down. The two sat the on the couch for the next two hours talking about everything. Old times, Ellie, Wasaga, and Jay.

Emma told Sean that she hadn't heard from Jay and the two began to worry. Not that Sean wanted him to show up. _Wow. She hasn't changed a bit. She's still fabulous Emma Nelson. How could I have been so dumb to make all those mistakes with her? _The two stopped talking when the door shoved open. Jay fell to the floor laughing. There was a hard storm outside so he was soaked and wasted. "Jay?" Emma put her hand on him

**Okay. Im still going to continue with this story but I am also beginning another one. Im going to let you all decide. Antoher Emma and Jay? Sean and Emma? Ashley and Craig? Marco and his lovers? or a Manny, Paige, and Spinner Trianlge? Let me know. Dont worry I will have a new chapter up soon... What do you think will happen next: )**


	13. Changes

Jay was still wasted but he knew what he was looking at. "EMMA! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS SEAN HERE?" Jay was yelling and pacing back and forth. "What?" Emma and Sean looked at each other confused, "Jay, baby, nothing is going on with me and Sean. Where have you been." Jay was embarrassed that he yelled at Emma. He couldn't think clearly. Everything started to blur together in his mind. "I have to go Emma." Jay ran out the door and got into his car. Within seconds he was swerving down the road.

"Sean I have to go catch him." Emma ran out the door with her dads keys and sped off into the storm. The rain was pouring hard and Simple Plans song Untitled was on the radio. Emma finally saw Jay car. She knew if she turned she could cut him off. Emma jerked the wheels and took a sharp turn.

Jay was listening to the same radio station and speeding more and more every second. He couldn't keep his eyes open. The alcohol was messing with him. "I so…" Jay trailed off closing his eyes. Emma came around the corner and it was to late by the time she saw Jays car speeding towards her.

The two cars collided. Neither one of them could move. Jay was still passed out. Emma winced as she felt the car dash slamming up against her cutting into her stomach. She could barley breath and she felt sharp pain all around her body. "Jay…" Her words trailed off into the storm. Jays radio was still going. The verse started playing, _How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes, got no where to run. The night goes on. I faded away. I just want to scream. How could this happen to me? _Jay awoke to feel himself being lifted out of the car. He knew he was fine but he had a pounding headache. "Put me down!" Jay yelled and the paramedics did as they were told. "Where is Em-" Jay cut himself off. He thought back and remembered what had happened.

Jay fell to the ground crying. A paramedic and an officer came over. "Where's Emma? I need to find Emma! I have to go to her house and see her. I shouldn't have yelled at her." The two workers just stared at him and hung their heads low. Jay shook his head. "NO! Did I hit…" His voice trailed off. The officer put his hand on Jays shoulder, "We've been trying to cut her out of the car for the past hour. She is almost out. She is still breathing and if we can get her out of that car safely and quick enough we can save her."

The officer walked away and Jay sat there in the rain crying. He looked up and saw them pull Emma's body from the car and put her into an ambulance. He ran over. "I'm going." The paramedics didn't argue. They wanted to check him out for injuries anyway. Jay sat on the bench and watched as they hooked Emma up to machines. He reached out for her hand and held it. "I'm so sorry Emma."

"What are these scars form? They look recent." The paramedic kept questioning Jay. "They were either from her teacher attacking her and raping her or the car accident she was in a while back." The paramedics looked at each other, "You mea she has been in another car accident in the past few months?" Jay got worried, "Yes?" "Did she loose a lot of blood?" "I don't know sir. Is she okay Is she-" Jay got dizzy suddenly and passed out in the bench. The paramedic hooked him up to some machines, "We need to get in touch with the girls parents right away. This is serious. She needs blood, fast."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jay woke up to see bright lights and to find himself in a hospital bed with a male doctor looking at a chart. "Where's Emma?" He weakly asked the doctor. "AHH! Your up. Look son. Your friend is still in weak condition. But thanks to you she's going to make it." The doctor started to walk away. Jay was confused, "Because of me?" The doctor turned around and smiled, "Yes, You all had the same blood type and you gave her enough blood to survive. But you need to watch how much you drink. We had to pump your stomach and give you thirty-two stitches from the accident. Oh and your friend, Sean is here to see you. Do you want to see him?" Jay nodded and watched the doctor leave. **_Oh great. As if the wreck wasn't enough now Sean is going to kill me. _**

****

****

Sean came in through the door, he did not look happy. "You know Hogart, your lucky that Emma just woke up and stood up for you because if she hadn't I would have ripped these cords out of the breathing machines and gladly watched you die. How could you be so stupid? You have got to stop drinking! Every time you do someone gets hurt! Emma said she would give you one more chance and you have to stop drinking. Believe me. I will make her see that last part through." Jay didn't say anything as Sean walked out of the room. He knew Sean was right. Something had to be done. He grabbed a pen and paper from the table next to him and slowly began to write a note. When he finished he called the nurse in and told her to give it to Emma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma was laying in the hospital bed and she was alone in the room when a nurse handed her a piece of paper, "Its from Mr. Hogart." Emma took the piece of paper and slowly opened it.

_Dear Emma,_

_This is so hard for me to do. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world but I feel like we should take a break. I need to stop all my drinking habits. I cant have you hurt again. It was wrong for me to come barging in and accuse you of anything. This is the second time I have gotten you into a car wreck. I love you. Always. Jay._

Emma felt cold hard tears coming from her face. The door opened and her doctor walked in. "Sir, I need to see the boy next door its urgent." The doctor smiled, " I was just coming to ask if you wanted to take a walk. I will take you." The doctor help Emma get out of bed and gave her crutches.

Emma slowly opened the door to Jays room and watched him sleep. The two of them were alone and she was glad.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was a little random but trust me. It seems you allwant anothe Emma and Jay or a Emma adn Jay and Sean triengle. Now for the next question. Do you want it to take place while they are in high school or later on in life? R and R!**


	14. I Love You, I think

**There have been some delays with the new story. But it will be started soon. Thanks for the support! And as always tell me what you think!**

* * *

Emma wiped a tear form her eye. It was horrible to see him like this. He was always the guy everyone was afraid of. He was always so tough. So strong. Now, he was lying helplessly in a bed with cords running in and out of his body. She wiped back tears and started to walk away. "Emma." She heard a weak voice form behind her. She looked around and saw Jay smiling with his eyes half opened. She laughed, he looked stoned but in a romantic way. "Jay. I got the letter. Look If you want to stop your drinking habits then fine but please…" Emma paused and took his hand, she raised it to her lips and gently kissed it, her voice grew to a whisper, "Please let me help you through it. I want to be by your side. I want to hold your hand and tell you everything will be alright. I want to be with you Jay."

Jay looked at her and smiled. He had no strength to argue and didn't want to. He was glad that Emma wanted to be by his side. "I love You Emma. Thank you." Emma smiled and crawled on the hospital bed next to him, "I love you to."

The two were drifting off when the door flew open. "JAY! I went in Emma's room and-" Sean stopped himself when he saw them in the same bed staring at him blankly. "Emma? What are you doing with Jay? I thought that you two would have…" Sean trailed off. "Emma and I love each other and we want to be together through the good and bad times." Emma looked up at Jay and smiled.

"NO! This isn't right. Come on Emma. Every time your around this guy you either get in trouble or get hurt. I'm not going to let you do this. Come on." Sean grabbed Emma and took her out of the room before Jay or Emma had a chance to stop him. He took her to her room and laid her on her bed. "Look Emma. This is for your own good I'm going to keep you two apart no matter what!"

By this point Emma was infuriated, "Wait one minute! What right do you have to do this? Why would you want to do this. We haven't talked in forever and suddenly your acting like you know everything about me and you think you can actually take me away from him. Sean, I know people make mistakes. But you cant exile him because of his. You made mistakes to Sean, lots. Why would you want to keep me away from him." Sean had to fight back tears, "Because… because I love you Emma." Sean walked out of the room and left Emma speechless. She crawled into her bed and laid there for hours thinking until finally she fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Emma awoke to her see her mom bursting in the room, "Honey guess what! The doctor said you can come home as long as your careful and you watch things ya know." Emma's mom was so excited. She grabbed the flowers and things that had been sent to Emma and headed out the door to pack them in the car. She smiled for a minute and then she suddenly felt horrible, _How can I do this? **Do what? **How can I go home and sit on a couch maybe watch some TV while Jay is in the hospital in bed alone. **I will simply stay in his room and wait with him to get out. **_Snake came bursting through the room, "Dad?" He looked at Emma not liking the way she said his name.

"I want to stay here and help Jay. I want to make sure everything is alright." He put the flowers down and walked over to Emma. "I have to things to say. One. He's coming home to. Two. I hate to ask you this but… How can you bear to see him after the pain he caused you. This is the second wreck. I don't know if he is a good idea Emma. You know Sean has been asking for you a lot. Maybe you should forget about Jay and consider Se-" Emma cut him off, "How can you say that? I don't love Sean! I love Jay. More than anything. Its just like, like, the way you look at mom and the way you two show your love for each other every single day. it's the same with me and Jay. I love him. And I will see him with or without your permission.

The door swung open and in walked Emma's mom and Sean. "Okay! Sean's going to help us home! He offered to drive you Emma, isn't that nice?" Emma's mom smiled and went back to getting ready for departure. "Great." Emma smiled weakly.

Emma climbed into Sean's car nervously. "So, Emma. You excited to be home?" Emma stared at him. He looked around nervously like he had been trying to think of something to say. "Did you mean that Sean?" Sean just looked plain confused now. "Did I mean what?" Emma turned her head towards the front of the road, she stared at Jays house as they passed it. "That you loved me." Sean took a deep breath and Emma took that as a yes. They didn't say another word until the car stopped in Emma's driveway. "Sean. I want you to know that I will always love you but, you hurt me a lot. Jay and I well. He's just so wonderful. He helped me get over you. Even though he also pulled us apart, he was just, I cant explain it. I just, I love him now. I'm so sorry. I really am." Emma gently kissed him on the cheek and climbed out of the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jay was surprised his parents actually came to get him and bring him home, it didn't surprise him when they went back to work as soon as he got out of they're car. He was sitting on the couch when a knock came to the door. He went over slowly and opened it. "Towerz?" "The one and only!" Jay was shocked when his old 'drug buddy' came through his door. They hadn't spoken in months because Jay gave drugs up. "What are you-" Towerz turned around and cut him off. "Look Jay I'm going to cut to the chase. I had some goods here. A lot. I can offer them at a cheap price to you and we can have some fun. What do you say?" Jays eyes widened, "I say GET OUT!" Jay grabbed Towerz by the collar and headed towards the door with him but Towerz jerked away.

Towerz grabbed a bag of weed out of his duffel and put it in Jays hands, "Remember that Hogart?" Just then the door flew open and Sean walked in. "JAY! I knew it! Emma actually thought you loved her but you cant do one little thing for her. You promised you would give that shit up man! Well your games are over now!" Sean walked out the door and Jay shouted after him but Sean didn't stop.

"Alright man look. You have two choices. One. I can call and report you to the police. Two. You can get out of my house and never come near it again!" Towerz stuffed his 'stuff' in his duffel, "all this for some chick? That's weak man. You come find me if you change your mind." Jay watched as Towerz pulled put of the driveway. Jay felt himself beginning to drag. He wanted to go to Emma's but he couldn't stay awake. He went to the couch and fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma unexpectedly heard a knock on her bedroom door. She figured it was Manny or JT coming through her door. "Come on in!" She yelled still laying under the covers. She felt a body sit next to her on the bed. She gently pulled the covers back and saw Sean sitting next to her. "Sean?" Emma sat up next to him. "Emma." Sean out his hand around hers. "Jay, he…" Emma was getting worried. _OMG! Is Jay hurt again? Why is Sean acting this way? Why would he tell me if Jay was hurt? OMG EMMA! _"Jay has gone back to drugs. I saw Towerz selling him some at his house." Emma turned away from him and pulled her hand back from his. "Leave Sean." Emma whispered. "Emma…" "LEAVE SEAN!" Emma screamed at him and tears streamed down her face. Sean took a deep breath and walked away. _How can Jay do this to me? **Come on Emma, its Hogart were talking about. **I know but he is different now. **Forget about it, you've got someone else who cares about you now. **Who? **Sean. **SEAN! **Yes Sean. Remember the ex who just told you he loved you? **That's crazy. Sean is only a friend now. Nothing More. **Whatever.**_


	15. Moving On

Sorry about the update. I know it took forever and I really am sorry. I have had alot f drama going on and its alot to handel. I will have chapters up soon I promise!

Emma got up and decided not to waste the day no matter what.She got up took a shower, fixed her hair and went to her closet. She looked around at all the tops, skirts, jeans, hats, accessories, shoes, and then she looked over and saw the mirror. After staring at herself blankly for a minute she went over and picked out some Abercrombie jeans and a green tube top. She sat at her computer and looked at the screen. She thought about signing online and talking to her friends but decided that it would be better to watch some television. She went upstairs and grabbed the remote while collapsing onto the couch. She laid there for a minute and decided she had to find the strength somewhere to press the button.

She started to sit up and turned her head towards the chair across the room, "Jay?" Emma looked over and saw Jay sitting in a chair watching her. "Emma, I'm guessing Sean told you what he saw." Emma watched him nervously, "Yeah. He did." Jay looked at Emma and started to respond but Emma cut him off, "How could you do that to me Jay?" Jay got up and went over to sit by Emma. "I didn't. Look, he was coming to sell them to me but I turned him down. I was trying to kick him out and that's when Sean came in. He left before I could explain." Emma didn't know whether to believe him or not. She started to answer but was cut off by the phone. She sighed and went to answer it. "Hey Manny… The dot?… Sure okay. See you there."

Emma walked over to Jay, "Manny wants me to meet her at the dot." Jay sighed and got up they walked out the door and went their separate ways. When Emma got there she talked to Manny and told her everything that happened to her and Jay and Sean. Manny looked at Emma, "Emma, Why are you doing this. I know you believe he loves you and I did to at one point but all he has done is break your heart. You have got to let go this time girl." Emma stared at Manny, "I want to go home, she whispered quietly. When Manny pulled into Emma's driveway Emma turned to her, "Your right. Just because I love him doesn't mean he will love me back. I have to give up." With that said Emma crawled out of the car and let tears slip from her eyes after Manny left. She walked to her door and saw the mail on the porch.

She picked it up and went inside to sit on the couch. After she was done crying she went though the mail. One letter caught her eye. "OHMYGOSH! NYC! it's the letter from NYC University!" She screamed and tore the letter open. "I got in. I got in. Oh my god I got in." Emma ran out the door to go get a graduation dress. For the moment Jay was off her mind and she was ready to graduate.

Meanwhile…

Manny knocked on Jays door. She heard running from inside and then saw the door swing open quickly, "EM- Manny? What are you doing here?" Manny looked Jay in the eye, "Stay away from Emma Hogart. You never will deserve her. All you ever did was break her heart. All she did was love you. Emma's done some stupid things in her life but ever talking to you was her biggest mistake and as of the thirty minutes ago, her biggest regret. Stay away form her. She's over it now. She's going to college and she leaves the day after graduation so just give it up. Its over."

Jay sighed as Manny walked away. He didn't attempt to go after her he just shut the door and collapsed in his bed.


	16. Patching it up

Emma walked into the mall and was decided which store to visit first. She decided Posse was best and started walking towards it. Just then someone caught her eye over at the movie theater waiting in line for a ticket. "Sean?" Emma walked over to him and he smiled at her and pulled her into a tight squeeze. "Emma, I'm so sorry I was the one that had to tell you about Jay but I felt you needed to know right away. I'm so sorry you even had to deal with that jerk. But hey, at least now we can pick up where we left off." Emma's mouth dropped and she pulled away from Sean. "Sean, first of all don't you ever call Jay a jerk! He is ten times the man you will ever be! Sure he made some mistakes but so did you! I may not be going back to Jay but I am not going back to you either. How can you even think of me hooking up with you when I just left Jay today!" Emma shook her head and ran off to go throw her sadness into shopping while Sean left the mall.

-Emma-

Emma went from store to store looking for the perfect dress. Everywhere she went it just didn't feel right. She was shopping for hours until she went into Body Shop. She sighed figuring she wouldn't find a good dress here either. She headed over to the racks and started sifting through the material.

-Sean-

Sean drove for hours until he finally ended up parked in Ellie's driveway. He walked up to her door and knocked to the beat of some silly tune. The door swung open and Ellie was shocked to see Sean standing there. "Sean? Umm hi? What are you-" Sean cut her off, "I needed to get away." Ellie smiled and pulled the door open more, " Well then come on in."

Sean felt weird being back in the apartment. When he came back from Wasaga he didn't move back into the apartment and the two didn't talk much. They were friends, well sort of. They acknowledged each other and things like that but other than that the two hadn't talked much. "I like what you've done with the place." Sean looked around at the brightly painted walls and friendly furniture. "Oh uh yeah. My mom insisted she redecorate the place. Were on speaking terms now an everything but I don't like spending much time with her, only when I have to."

"So uh, Sean, What happened? Are you okay? You don't seem okay. I mean I know we haven't talked in a while but I can still tell when your upset and-" Ellie cut herself off realizing she was rambling on. "I asked Emma to go out with me and she flipped and insulted me then in the car I realized I didn't love her at all I just, I don't know I think I just liked the idea of being with someone and having someone worried about me all the time." Ellie smiled and pulled him into a friendly hug.

Surprisingly Sean liked it and didn't know what was going on in his mind anymore. He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. Ellie closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Sean pulled her back in and their lips collided. After a long time of bliss he pulled back out to breathe but what he saw wasn't Ellie, it was Emma. He jumped back and realized Emma was just a vision and it was Ellie. _No way. I do not love Emma. And I am going to prove it no matter what. _He pulled her back in and kissed he harder pulling her shirt over her head. There was no going back now.

-Emma-

"You know, I have a dress that would be perfect for you!" Emma turned around and saw a preppy happy sales girl. "Really?" Emma smiled to make the girl happy. The sales girl smiled back and grabbed Emma's arm pulling her into a dressing room. Emma caught a glimpse of her nametag and read the name, Liz. Liz left for a moment and after a few moments threw a dress over the door leaving Emma alone with the dress.

Emma shook her head still a little confused and picked up the dress. It feel to the knees and was black with shiny silver sparkles all over. The bottom half spread out a little like a Spanish dancing dress that twirled in the air when you turned. The top half was like a halter top and it was very low cut but you couldn't see much. Emma smiled and quickly pulled the dress on. "ITD PERFECT!" Emma got dressed and her and Liz tried on shoes to go with the dress. Before Emma left she hugged her new friend and thanked her then left the store.

-Jay-

Jay sat on the couch alone and was actually wiping tears from his eyes. Jay Hogart, crying. This was definitely a hallmark moment. He decided to dig out his suit for graduation and get it cleaned, he had to do something to get his mind off of her. After that wasn't a success he decided to make a move. He went over to the phone and dialed her cell, it rang and rang and rang until finally her answering machine came on. "Hey its Emma leave a message!" Jay thought quickly about what to say but couldn't think quick enough so he just decided to say whatever came to mind, "Emma… Its Jay. I know you don't want to believe me and I know I hurt you and made so many mistakes but please I was t you to know that I did not go back to drugs and…" Jay paused, "I love you Emma Nelson." He hung up the phone and went to bed to rest for the ceremony tomorrow night.

-Manny-

Manny drove to the dot later on that night and sat for a while. She was about to leave when she saw Towerz walk through the door. She decided to figure out what was really going on. "Hey!" Manny shouted in her not-so-friendly tone. "Hey." Towerz nodded and stared at her chest. Manny realized this and smacked his jaw so his head would pop up. He jolted back and rubbed his chin. "WHATS GOING ON WITH YOU AND HOGART?" Manny shouted getting frustrated. "That fag? I tried to bring him back in the business and he turned me down over that nature freak. HEY TONY WHATS UP!" Towerz walked off to one of his "clients" and Manny just stood there with her mouth dropped.

-Emma-

Emma waked into her house and realized her cell had been off. She dialed the number to check her messages and she heard Jays voice, "Hey Emma… Its Jay…" It shocked her to hear his voice and she dropped the phone. She couldn't turn it on. She pressed the button over and over again panicking. She ran to the house phone and dialed his number but there was no answer. She sighed and crawled in bed listened to the radio.

_You're the only one who drives me kicking and screaming through fast dreams and you're the only one who knows exactly what I mean… exactly what I mean._


End file.
